Happy Birthday Stephanie!
by Mark of CTown
Summary: It's Stephanie's ninth birthday, and she gets a very special surprise! One shot. Not SportacusStephanie or any pairing period.


_Happy Birthday Stephanie!  
_

Stephanie was very excited. Today was her ninth birthday! Stephanie loved everything about birthdays, especially the part where everyone played fun games at the party. Stephanie's uncle hadn't mentioned that he was going to throw her a party, but Stephanie suspected that he might.

Stephanie went downstairs to find her uncle cooking breakfast. "Good morning uncle!" she said as she kissed her uncle on his cheek. Her uncle smiled at her.

"Good morning Stephanie!" he said, handing her a plate of pancakes. "Happy Ninth Birthday!"

"Thank – you uncle!" Stephanie replied, smiling as she took the plate of pancakes. She ate it quickly.

"Wow! Those were the best pancakes that you made yet!" Stephanie said when she was finished.

Her uncle smiled. "Why thank – you, Stephanie!" Stephanie smiled again and ran over to the door. She was about to open it when her uncle called out to her.

"Wait Stephanie!" her uncle said as he went over to her. "You forgot to open your birthday present!" He handed her a white box with a pink ribbon tied to it.

Stephanie smiled, untied the ribbon, and opened the box. Inside the box was a beautiful bracelet made out of pink jewels!

"Oh uncle!" Stephanie gushed. "I love it! It's so pretty – and pink! My favorite color!" She put the bracelet on and hugged her uncle.

"Your welcome, my dear," he replied. "Have fun today!"

"Thanks!" she called back as she went happily outside. Stephanie made her way through Lazytown's many streets until she came to the center of the town. When she reached she gasped and then smiled happily.

Standing in the middle of the town square, Stephanie saw a large white banner with the words '**Happy 9th Birthday Stephanie!**' written on it in big pink letters. Underneath the banner was a long white table, with a large pink cake on it. Behind the table, smiling and holding out presents, were Ziggy, Stingy, Trixie, and Pixel.

"Happy Birthday, Stephanie!" everyone called out. Stephanie smiled and ran happily over to her friends.

"Oh thank you!" she said. "I can't believe that you remembered! And you got a cake for me too! How sweet!"

"Don't forget the presents!" Pixel pointed out. Ziggy stepped infront of him and shoved his box at Stephanie. "Open mine first!" he said, jumping slightly.

"Okay!" Stephanie said, taking the box from Ziggy. She ripped through the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal nine pink lollipops.

"One for each birthday," Ziggy said proudly. Stephanie hugged him.

Pixel handed her his box next. Inside of that was a small, pink camera. "It's digital," Pixel explained. "That way you can take up to one hundred and ten pictures without having to reload it with film. I have a special printer hooked up to my computer that you can print the pictures out on whenever you want to."

"Thank – you Pixel," Stephanie said. Trixie gave Stephanie a small bag. Inside of that bag were two pink hair bands.

"I made them myself," Trixie said. Then she paused. "My mom helped, too."

"I'm sure they'll fit perfectly," Stephanie responded. She turned to Stingy. He was holding his present protectively to his chest.

"It's MY present," he said, clutching the box tighter. "MINE."

"We know that," Pixel said, moving towards Stingy. "But shouldn't you let Stephanie see what's inside of it? She'll give it back to you later."

Stingy looked from Pixel to Stephanie. "She'll give me MY present back later?" he asked.

Stephanie nodded. "I promise," she said. Stingy sighed and Pixel grabbed the box from him. He handed it to Stephanie. When she opened it she found a picture of Stingy inside of it.

"That's MY picture," Stingy pointed out.

"We know!" Pixel replied.

Stephanie smiled. "Thank – you all for these wonderful presents," she said again. Everyone nodded their heads. "How about we play some games?"

The four other children looked at each other. "Games?" Ziggy started. "About that…"

Suddenly there was a loud noise. The five children looked up to see a large blimp floating above their heads. A door opened in the back of the blimp and a figure jumped out. The figure flipped once and then landed on his feet in the town square. It was…

"Sportacus!" Stephanie shouted happily.

"Hello everyone!" Sportacus greeted the crowd. "Happy Birthday Stephanie!"

"Thank – you!" Stephanie replied.

"I brought something for you," Sportacus said. He pulled his concealed hand from behind his hand to reveal a pink and white soccer ball.

"Wow!" Stephanie exclaimed. "A soccer ball! Now we can play a game at my party!"

Sportacus smiled. "Would you like to stay for my party?" Stephanie asked. Sportacus shook his head. "I would love to, but I have to go and retrieve a stolen stash of my sports candy from Robbie Rotten."

"Okay," Stephanie replied. "Thank – you again for my soccer ball!"

"Your welcome!" Sportacus said. He grabbed the rope and began to climb back to his blimp. "Remember not to eat too much cake!" he called once he was in the air. Then his blimp slowly floated away.

"I can't believe Sportacus gave you a soccer ball!" Trixie said, amazed.

"I know!" Stephanie replied. "Could this day get any better?"

"I think it could!" a voice, filled with an amount of happiness to rival Stephanie's, said from behind her.

Stephanie turned around. Then she gasped and shrieked. "Dan!" she cried, running over to the source of the voice. It was a young boy with short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a large smile that brightened his entire face. He was wearing an outfit that resembled Sportacus', but instead of it being blue and white it was pink and white.

"Dan!" Stephanie shrieked again, running to the boy and giving him a hug.

"Happy Birthday, little sister!" Dan replied, hugging Stephanie.

"Little sister?" Trixie asked, looking from Dan to Stephanie.

"Sorry guys," Stephanie said after a moment. "I never told you. This is my older brother Dan! I haven't seen him since I moved to Lazytown."

"Hi Dan!" Ziggy, Trixie, Stingy, and Pixel coursed.

"Hi guys!" Dan replied, waving very fast. He turned his smiling face back to his sister. "I couldn't miss your birthday, so uncle let me come out to Lazytown for the day!"

"I just can't believe that you're here!" Stephanie answered, smiling.

"Hey Stephanie," Dan started.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you still remember the words to 'Bing Bang'?" he asked, a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

Stephanie gasped happily. "Do I ever!" she replied. "I sing it almost every day!"

"Shall we?" Dan asked.

Stephanie smiled. She stood next to her brother and then faced her friends.

"Bing Bang digga rigga dong! Funny wordsI sing whenI am dancing!" Stephanie sang, doing her signature dance moves.

"Bing Bang digga rigga dong! Silly words that can mean anything!" Dan sang back, copying his little sister.

"Get on up it's time to dance yeah! It's so much fun being up on our feet!" Stephanie sang, smiling at her brother.

"So we go up up do the jump! Move around and clap your hands together!"Stephanie andDan sang, jumping and twirling together.

"Down down turn around! Having fun is what its all about!" Stephanie spun to her brother and he caught her. Dan then dipped Stephanie downwards.

They looked at each other and then smiled ather friends.

Stephanie laughed.

**fin**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'll explain this toall of my readers. While watching an episode of Lazytown, Iwas reminded of my guy friend Dan. Dan is very perky and he is always smiling, no matter what happens. I imagined Dan dancing with Stephanie during the _'Bing Bang' _routine and I decided to write a fanfiction about it.**

**So, now that that is over...**

**Please review!**


End file.
